Denimus
by amlostagain
Summary: mira el cielo, mira el morado y descubrira, y el astro de estrella veras. Descubre su aventura y quien es Denimus en realidad,y su misterioso conejo chocolate.
1. Chapter 1

Denimus

I

12 y ya, de la noche de ahora, el agua corría por las calles de Nueva York, la gente estaba apresurada por llegar sus casas, Tres niños gritando por juguetes.  
el frio era amenazante y jugosamente húmedo hasta cual cabello se moja.  
Un hombre de ojos morados pero de poca vista sus facciones por su capucha larga caminaba con un conejo en su mano chocolate obscuro caminaba entre los callejones diciendo "donde encuentro una casa en que vivir?" salió de aquel en que estaba, estaba sosegado por las luces  
, cerro los ojos y al abrirlos salieron azules y uno de sus dedos se le puso peludo chocolate claro , camino a la calle vacía, guardo el conejo que hizo un gesto que lo hizo sacarlo otra vez, el dijo" si lo se, pero será por un momentito.", lo guardo, paso el dedo a su panorama y apago las luces de la ciudad, saco el conejo y se le pusieron los ojos de serpiente verdes, y empezó a caminar, el dijo mientras la gente gritaba de la sorpresa" tu me indicas donde voy, Antagilda ";al paso que caminaba sonaba la policía sin luz con sirena, el policía pegándole al reflector decía "Vamos… porque no andas?",de pronto movió su nariz cuatro veces el conejo al la vez al ver al joven de capucha, el contesto "hay alguien en peligro? Indícame." Y el conejo movió la cola a la izquierda y alzó la patita directo al lugar mas obscuro , en un momento preciso una niña iba corriendo gritando del miedo, la madre decía "Sara, no corras en la obscuridad!" el joven fue corriendo adonde iba la niña, se fijo que había un alcantarillado sin tapa inundado corriendo, salto esquivándolo tiro a la niña en el piso mientras tenia el conejo en la mano agarrándose fuerte, se ajusto la capucha y dijo "no corras en la obscuridad, puede ser muy peligroso, ve con tu mama"  
y siguió caminando.  
su dedo volvió a la normalidad, y fue a un motel de cercanía , el señor pregunto "por cuanto quiere el cuarto, usted se ve de lujos…Que tal el de doscientos?" el joven saco un doblon de oro y lo dejaron pasar. Se acomodo en el cuarto y puso su bolsa de telas en una esquinas, puso su conejo en la cama al cual se le pusieron los ojos normales y se sentó a ver el techo y dijo al conejo  
"por fin estamos en paz. Todavía no hagas eso, Antagilda; arrópate en mi capa." Se quito la capa y mostro su apariencia; era un rubio de pelo largo con trenza, de cuerpo fuerte y sagas, con marcas en el pecho de una estrella de 12 puntas morada rodeada por un circulo, estaba sin camisa por la razón que estaba llena de sangre, tenía un agarradero para armas de daga, platillos afilados, un tipo de polvo, pantalones largo abombachados morado con la misma estrella en las rodillas.  
El joven se acerco a la ventana, movió el dedo y volvió la luz. 12 todavía estaban, y en el techo había un ninja con una espada en el otro techo a simple vista buscándolo, una asesina que tenia una armadura que solo tapaban los pechos, su vientre, entrepierna y poco los brazos y una espada latico buscándolo, el joven dijo" Ellos se irán mañana…dicen que la seguridad de aquí es buena."  
se sentó y movió sus manos como ropa y tiro un polvo verde que brillaba como escarcha y apareció una camisa blanca, miro al conejo otra vez y dijo "no, no, no van a sospechar de mi si llevo mi capucha. ya veras." Y el conejo hiso un sonido como de risa y se acurruco en la capucha,  
y movió su nariz 3 vez y el joven "no!jajaja!no pareceré extraño!que mala eres!tan mala que esos gobbling de nuestra casa te devoraría y te vomitarían!" y Antagilda salto a la cara de el joven  
y empezaron a juguetear hasta las 1 de la noche.  
En medio de las 5 de la mañana, se paro en el tejado en cuclillas y vio la ciudad y dijo " este no parece un lugar seguro…" vio a una mujer que la correteaban con un cuchillo un hombre lamiéndose sus labios, le tiro un platillo filoso y le dio, con un sonidar entre su lengua y el cielo de su boca dijo después "esto está mal, tendré que ver dónde ir" de pronto vino el Antagilda, fue delante del joven y movió la nariz 5 veces y dijo el joven "no, no nos iremos, aunque Teresia este aquí. Y ya vi donde esta la anciana acorralada." Y salto de edificio a edificio, se tiro al piso en pie adonde estaba la abuela y saco 2 manoplas de platino, se les acerco; un tipo se le acerco, le iba a dar un balazo, y el joven le tiro una de sus manoplas a la pistola y salió una cinta transparentosa morada y destruyo su pistola en pedazos y la polvora reacciono atrás de el blanco, los tipos se cayeron atrás del impacto; volvió como un látigo retractible la manopla, y dijo el joven revolviendo su mano como mago tramposo sonriendo "quien sigue?",vino uno corriendo, esquivo el puñete el joven, salió in cuchillo de la manopla izquierda, rasgo la ropa hasta raíz, lo tumbo y le dio con las 2 manoplas dejándole la marca de su nombre, Denimus; el hombre se quedo noqueado. Cogió la gran cartera de la abuela, se la dio, Denimus dijo "tómela. Ahora váyase a su casa." Y se fue caminando al motel.  
Denimus se sentó a ver el amanecer; los ojos se le tornaron morados, los cerró, y empezó a ver centenares de estrellas , los abrió, empezó a sentir la energía del universo, el corazón le latía rápido, y en sus manos salieron en si una neblina morada; El vecino barría, lo vio y dijo asustado "Dios mio!Que es esto?!" ,impulsivamente le tiro una lata de mata bichos, le dio a Denimus en la cabeza, y paso una pequeña explosión de aire y tumbo al vecino al piso, Denimus se preguntaba con la cabeza inclinada porque le habían tirado una lata y dijo " esta gente es extraña… me dormiré un rato…", y se fue a su cuarto.  
Denimus agarro la coneja y dijo viéndola mover su nariz 2 veces "Si haces eso nos van a cobrar doble" , Antagilda se escapo de la mano de Denimus y susurro algo parecido a "pero quiero comer! Quiero ser humana! Dale…cierra la perciana…" y la vecina fijándose en la perilla con la curiosidad de la voz del conejo dijo" Que fue esa voz Lenny?" y Antagilda se alejo de la puerta y empezó a gruñirle el estomago, y empezó a gemir un poco, Denimus dijo "Vamos a salir mas tarde a comer…Pero no te trasformes…Ahora, ven. Vas a estar calientita." Y se durmieron a las 6 y cuarto.


	2. Chapter 2

Denimus

II

Eran las 7, la luna era nueva, volaban los pájaros a sus arboles, la lluvia caía con delicadeza entre las ramas, se mostraba la estrella del norte, y Denimus se acerco a un puesto de comida rápida.  
Entro al lugar, y sintió la abarrotación del lugar, el aire caliente y frio soplando por cada hueco  
, la nauseabundez por todas partes, el sudor húmedo corriendo por pieles; trato de caminar entre la gente y se adelanto, y un gordo empujándolo dijo "Que tratas de hacer, pendejo! Este es mi puesto! Lárgate!" , tímido, sonrojado y apenado dijo" perdón, no sé de sus costumbres, no se mucho del Nuevo Mundo" , el gordo replico "Pues fíjate donde vas!",Denimus retrocedió de la intimidación, despues se choco con una africana que le dijo en africano "lárgate zángano del mediterráneo" y Denimus replico en africano "Perdóneme, santa y buena señora de la áfrica" y un fulo de la fila de ojos azules bravo y revuelto por el disgusto de los demás dijo "Racista! Solo quiere cogerse el puesto de la señora!" y todos empezaron a decirles groserías, y un niño cogió un tenedor y lo alzo y dijo "trinchémoslo!", un adolecente le tiraba nuggets y decía "Racista!", en el fondo, en el mostrador, estaba el administrador diciendo entre dientes "Que esta haciendo este estúpido como Harry Potter y bobo de esquina de montaña del más allá de Europa aquí" estresado cogió el micrófono y dijo calmado "perdóneme todo el mundo, pero se anulara todo pedido si no pasa al mostrador con orden y educación, gracias." Y todos volvieron sus puestos y los empleados atendieron bien, el administrador salió del puesto rápidamente hacia Denimus y dijo susurrando rápido "tú qué haces aquí con tus costumbres de los catorce? de dónde vienes? De Howards? eres un hobbit o algo haci? Es un troll convertido en humano?" , Denimus dijo ante eso "no puedo decir de adonde vengo porque si lo digo Teresia va a venir" y el administrador osado por eso dijo "discullpe…Quien es esa tal Teresia?" y Denimus dijo "tampoco puedo decirlo. Y me da pereza."  
el administrador dijo "O-key!...Qué querrá comer usted y- con que…" saco el lápiz y Denimus dijo "un kilo de ganado bien criado en buena familia, lechuga de Grecia, pato sin cabeza, cabra, y papas frescas. Porfavor" y el honrado hombre simplemente anotando lo que simplemente hay en el lugar dijo "No se sirve eso aquí. Ahora, me decía que quería un cuarto de libra, una ensalada , unos muslos y unas papas inglesas?", Denimus asombrado dijo "y—yo no dije—" y de una vez el administrador dijo "en un rato." Y se fue, Denimus dijo " Ay…me va a dar sarna… debe ser de mala calidad…".Le trajeron la comida y el dijo "Esto nunca lo había visto…carne tan tierna como la de un venado bebe, muslos adorados con una piel dura, papas ya servidas al igual que la ensalada…debe estar bien…sal Antagilda." , salió Antagilda y el hombre dijo viendo abobado "Un…conejo…un conejo…trajiste un conejo a un restaurante de comida rápida (esto es el colmo).me voy a sentar…  
dame un permiso." Se sento y dijo" mira, esta son las normas de higiene. te debes lavar las manos,  
debes estar limpio, taparte la boca cuando toses, no poner desechables intimidos en la mesa de comer, y no traer ´animales´ a los restaurantes. Okey? en mi restaurante no se hace eso, okey?...  
Ahora-guarda-el-conejo…Okey?" y Denimus saco un doblón y el hombre al tal irrespetado dijo "Me vas a estafar…?"y Denimus enfatizaba sobre el objeto mientras guardaba la comida en su telar y saco un polvo morado y lo tiro e hizo explosión, y desapareció a la vista de todos como dos por tres, mientras que a su propia vista viajaba por nebulosas de Nubes de Magallanes, y volvía en si el oxigeno y volvía a la realidad en su cuarto de motel y escuchaba después a la mujer decir "que fue esa explosión y de donde sale ese humo ver—AAAA!HUMO VERDE! HUYAN TODO!" y después gritos. Saco toda la comida y empezaron a comer.  
Tenían una tal llenura encima. Denimus suspiro tirado alado de Antagilda y empeso a decir "Aaaaaa…me acuerdo cuando estábamos en Inglaterra, tan lindo era el campo, tulipanes rondaban, cerveza por doquier, las tiendas de dulce, las fiestas deÉriu, los nuevos inventos de Nueva Inglaterra. Disfrutaba las estrellas contigo, el sol de Ra ,pero nunca disfrute la caseria de brujas… debieron matar a Teresia…creía que era una bruja buena, pero mato a …mi madre,mi padre…y a mi…no sé si lo mato a mi hermano los que se escondieron me dijeron que lo secuestraron…ya no puedo recuperarlo…"Antagilda movió 2 veces su nariz y dijo Denimus "no soy un cobarde!tengo que reponer mi vida en America!...ya es tarde, ya entonces… tendría que ver su escondite… pero como?veremos estos días…" Antagilda salto sobre Denimus y movio su nariz 3 veces, Denimus dijo "Si, puedes juguetear en el piso,pero cuando tengas sueño,vuelve a la capa conmigo, para que no te de fiebre" y Antagilda salto y jugueteo en el piso, movio.A las 12, Antagilda movio la nariz 5 veces y Denimus dijo "Si, jugare ´a que dibujas´. Dibuja" Antagilda empezó a dibujar con luz." es la sirena de aquel cuento que nos contaban?" Antagilda moqueo un poco, Denimus vio un poco mas y dijo "es Urano mal alineado?" Antagilda moqueo otravez y empezó a poner mas detalles, Denimus dijo "Oh! yo se! La el cráneo de cristal perdido! Pero como tu sabes como es si una leyenda del Nuevo Mundo?"y Antagilda himio y movio su nariz 9 veces, Denimus dijo "Lo oistes de los burgueses y sus chismes?" y Antagilda movio su nariz 2 veces, Denimus dijo "me guardas una figura del cráneo?Wao…"y entonces el vecino protesto a que se callaran, Denimus agarro a Antagilda y dijo borrando las luces "Vamos a dormir y veremos Que hay mañana…".A las 1 y quinta sonó un grito de un hombre de "no! no! no! no me hagas nada! Con esa cosa no!" y Denimus miro por abajo en la ventana al hombre, y estaban apunto de azotarlo Teresia con la espada látigo y Antagilda miro abajo ,volvió a ver a Denimus, movio 2 veces su nariz, Denimus dijo "no recuerdas la ultima vez?!Quede ensangrentado y casi sin vida!", Antagilda lo miro, vio abajo, y se tiro; Denimus, roto, se tiro y dijo" no lo hagas Antagilda!", la agarro en el aire mientras que en mitad de la distancia contra el piso una señora dijo "George! un tipo se tiro de su ventana y se esta cayendo!", Denimus apareció en el tejado de otro edificio con Antagilda y dijo "estas bien…" y un trote en el piso se oyo, y con la manzana estancado con las palabras, Denimus costosamente del miedo se viro y vio a Teresia que dijo "El gato te comio la lengua?Perra?" y ella also su espada latigo y Denimus saco manoplas y las tiro hacia el medio de su latigo y las enredo al aparecer las cintas, tiro el latigo, pero algo que aprendió en su pasado Denimus es que si coges o te apropias de un arma de Teresia, te debilita el alma y que si coges un golpe de su latigo, te duele como la estrujada de una anaconda; Denimus se empezó a sentir de bil y solto sus manoplas, y Teresia lo agarro con su espada latigo y empezó a contar hasta 12;en la quinta desapareció, y apareció Denimus al frente del hombre al cual lo iban a herir y arrastrándose saco un polvo y lo tiro al hombre y…apareció a veinte cuadras del lugar, Denimus empeso a sagrar otravez desde la anterior y se fue arrastrando hacia el hotel. Hizo lo que pudo para llegar, y toco Antagilda que salió de su telar ,el señor que atendía el motel se asomo y sorprendido negativamente lo trajo a el sillón, "y colado" decía el ,Antagilda .El señor mientras llamaba al hospital, veía que la coneja era de él, porque él la agarro y dijo su nombre.  
Fue en ambulancia con oxigenador y pulsador, acariciando a Antagilda que estaba triste pero satisfecha. A las 7 de la mañana, quedo increíblemente sanado. Denimus se despertó , se paro y dijo "que es este lugar?" cogió un papel leyó el logo y dijo"Hospital?" y vio en que estaba vestido de enfermo y dijo "porque no tengo mis pantalones?" y sentía y que unos hilos de coser se desprendían de su cuerpo, los vio, después y dijo "eso estaba en mi espalda?" movio la mano como mago, se tapo la cara y después se la destapo y aparecieron sus cosas,se las equipo.  
el doctor apareció y se asombro de que estuviera bien y dijo "usted tiene seguro?"  
Denimus dijo "no, que es eso?" el doctor gentilmente dijo" es una cuenta para pagar por este tipo de accidentes, se paga en efectivo." Y Denimus mostrándole lo pobremente que tenia que no era efectivo sino doblones de oro dijo" con esto puedo?" el doctor con suavidad se la cogió y al verla dijo "es puede vayase, y lo meteré a su seguro." .Y se fue al motel.  
Se puso una camisa verde y se acosto y empezó a meditar para recobrar la energía de su alma.


	3. Chapter 3

Denimus

III

Dia siguiente a este. Denimus salió del motel a cambiar sus doblones por dinero. Se quedo con unos pocos y un millón de dólares. Empezó a ver los letreros de casas, empezó a verlos fijamentes, revolvió su mano en ola y de pronto estaba ahí, pero no era lo que parecía en el letrero, estaba lloviendo y el piso estaba desgastado y se sentía un viento bestial. trato entrar a una casa, pero no pudo a la manera cotidiana; no tenia llave. Reviso si tenía sus manoplas para romperlo pero las habia dejado en la escena del lugar donde estaba Teresia, vio una pata de cabra de metal en el piso , inclino la cabeza y dijo solo "Para que servirá eso?", camino hacia el, lo cogió con ingenuidad y corrió a la puerta y lo puso en la ranura y dijo "Y ahora que ago?", lo saco de ahí y dio dos vueltas con palo y a una terceras lo apunto a la cerradura y lo rompio haciendo que saliera aserrín y que cayera , entro y se sento en el piso y empezó a ver el alrededor. Una casa vacia sin nada que hacer. Saco a Antagilda, el dijo "te gusta?" ,Antagilda correteo feliz, Denimus un poco más feliz dijo" Le gusto…".se fue a la cocina y dijo " me supongo que es donde puedo cocinar este lugar" saco el pollo de aquel lugar, lo puso en el palo de metal y preindio el horno. Al tiempo de estar "cocinado" noto que lo quemo, Denimus dijo "debe estar bueno" y mordió y comio. Denimus miro al alrededor serró las persianas , prendió 7 velas porque no sabía de las lámparas y dijo a Antagilda "Ya puedes transformarte…" Y Antagilda se paro en dos patas y se trasformo en humana, tenia una cantidad de pelaje en su cuello, le lo agito y se escondió; estaba desnuda, tenia una estrella de doce puntas con un circulo morada también, era tersia su piel, de pelo enrulado de bucles grandes chocolate obscuro, de ojos de serpiente; ella sonido como serpiente y apareció tela a sueltas, y se la amarro a su cuerpo, ella dijo inocentemente "hazme un vertido…" y Denimus hiso una forma con su dedo y se volvió vestido fresco, Antagilda empezó a temblar y se fue alado de Denimus y dijo" tengo frio, abrígame." Y le dio a capucha, y Denimus dijo" esperaremos a que escampe, haci disfrutar el día y renovar este lugar" y esperaron.  
La lluvia era cesante, negra y neutral, todavía se veía la estrella del norte. Denimus recordaba un día como este en Inglaterra; Era soleado, las flores se veían brillantes, Antagilda conversaba con Denimus, ella era humana "Denimus, me voy a donde Silia … espérame aquí porfavor." Denimus replico "Me quedare aquí como tu supondrás. Pero te monitoreare." Y Antagilda se fue, y Denimus se quedo robando manzanas para comer gratis; pasaron las horas y el se había comido todas las manzanas, y el vendedor ultrajado y persiguiéndolo dijo "Hey, devuélveme esas manzanas , vomítalas!", Denimus corriendo tumbo un barril de agua, se tumbo el hombre y aprovecho a huir; A la escondida le empezó a brillar la estrella de doce puntas de su pecho y oyo en su mente "Ayudame, Denimus! estoy atrapada! No se adonde ir!" ,a Denimus le empezó a latir el corazón a una velocidad impresionante y se empezó a quemar con una flama morada , cayó en cenizas él, y viajo por el humo y apareció en pueblo de Silia. Se estaba quemando el lugar, todos corrían del pavor a herirse, Denimus buscaba a Antagilda pero no la encontraba. Empezó entonces un tornado de agua con fuego a surgir , Denimus se quedo petrificado y parando en su oído el sonido y dijo en su mente "Antagilda, donde estas…?" y Denimus cerro los ojos y apareció en el matorral y encontró a Antagilda casi desnuda con su camiseta quemada llorando, Denimus se acerco y dijo preocupado "Antagilda! Estas bien!" y la miro un momento, estaba toda quemada, rasgada y cortada, ella argumento mitigando su sollozar "Se murieron todos… Silia, Pedro, Edward y Sally…mis primos… y tu tío…" ,empezó a llover y la tormenta de fuego y agua desapareció, y Denimus empezó a llorar recordando su tío Carlotio que jugaba con el cada vez que hacía de niñero, se burlaba de los gordos, comía carne y comentaba de su degustación ;veian la lluvia y el pueblo quemado en cenizas. Denimus dijo al final "Surgirá como el fénix…Ya veras… " y Antagilda se volvió conejo y se guardo en la capucha. Sus ultimas palabras en el recuerdo fueron "Ra, da el sol a esta tierra y que Ériu haga que nazca vida en ella."  
Al anochecer, lloviznó y salieron a las afueras. Denimus miro la tierra de la casa y dijo " Esta tierra es muy harida… mejor plantar trigo que maíz…" se agacho, saco polvo blanco y semillas de trigo, froto la tierra y cabo y planto el trigo,paso el polvo por la tierra y lo dejo ahí; empezaron a pasear por la desierta barriada.  
caminaban…al paso veían la tierra desordenada por el concreto, césped largo, sonido animal cercano, casa a medio construir… y al final un letrero que decía " está entrando a: Barriada de Liverpool" y el camino se volvia hermoso, excepto por la esquina de la derecha que habitaba un viejo visco con un ojo ciego azul y uno amarillo y barba de medio metro, Antagilda acercándose al señor sin cautela dijo "que lindo viejito… vamos a verlo…no se ve bien de salud… pobre…" Denimus dijo cogiéndola del brazo "Antagilda, quizá no sea seguro." Antagilda insistente dijo "no, vamos, el pobre viejito hay que ayudarlo. Confía en mí, no quieres?",Denimus rindiéndose ante sus encantos adorables dijo " está bien, pero no te despegues de mi…" la jalo hasta su hombro y fueron juntos hasta donde estaba el abuelo visco. Antagilda temblaba de la emoción, y el abuelo dijo "hola, mis queridos viajeros de Senecal Knolls; para introducirme, soy Gibby Overtwist y soy el guía entre la barriada de Senecal Knoll y la de Liverpool, quieren oír la leyenda de estas dos?" Denimus dijo " Cual es la leyenda?" y Gibby dijo en su manera "Dice por ahí, cual guerra que vi, un letrero parado en el tiempo esta, cuan dos barriadas entre rica y viva y pobre y desolada, un nazi y un brujo judío egipcio se encontraban , mas guerra estaba, el nazi con escudo de bala y el brujo con magia negra estaba, corre corre por ahí, corre corre por aya.  
El judío para hacer su venganza contra su pueblo, piso la tierra y seco los cuerpos de los soldados hasta hacerlos polvo y hueso vacio. El nazi no se rindió, y expurgó a medio lado de Senecal con ácidos. El judío se puso tan bravo con Europa y los Alemanes que le salió una estrella negra de una punta en el pecho y consumió el alma del nazi y todos los que los rodeaban a cuarenta metros de el , y lo convirtió en pura maldad, tuvo un hijo con una china, y lo engendró con odio y magia negra haciéndolo capaz de no sentir piedad con nada que estuviera vivo más que sus padres y los judíos.  
Dicen que aparece por las noches, vestido de contador servicial, y cuando menos lo esperas, te clava en tu corazón una espada samurái ,eso si estas en la línea que pasa por Liverpool. Si eres Europeo te jodiste la vida bien jodida, pero si eres judío, no.  
Y ahí, mis amigos, es la leyenda del ninja de la estrella negra de una punta.  
tranquilos! Son Europeos?" y Denimus se quedo espantado con aquella historia y dijo "me quedo en Senecal…" y el viejito dijo agarrándole la mano " a pues no, mi hijo, no sea tan cobarde como para no luchar con un súper chino ninja. Dale dos patadas nada mas. Pasea por Nueva York en paz.  
eres un fortachon!" y Antagilda dijo "A mí me da miedo, pues un ninja no iba persiguiendo… o eso es lo que nos parecía…" y el viejito sacándose la cera del oído dijo "Oh. Lo vieron. Yo lo vi hace tiempo… pero soy su guía, no? no les va pasar nada si van conmigo, yo se como esconderse de ese loco, no entres mucho a HSBC de Mattydale y no te comportes como un ignorante…Que no sabes de cultura?" y Antagilda respondió ante eso "mejor me quedo en mi casa…" , Denimus y Antagilda se iban a ir hasta que el Gibby dijo " Ya las pagaron? Porque yo si cobro por la estadía en Senecal Knoll" y Denimus se viro "cuanto?" y Gibby dijo "cincuenta mil. Hipotéquenme." ,Denimus los entrego de una vez y Gibby dijo "Ohojojojojo…! Eso es mucho…! Esto va a cubrir mi seguro!" y mezquinamente se iba a ir a la casa, pero Gibby dijo " pero eso no cambia mi opinión que deberían pasear por NY! je!" y Denimus agrego " Vamos a arriesgar nuestras vidas si seguimos escuchándolo… ignóralo…" y Gibby le tiro un palo a Antagilda, ella dijo ante la situación " Au! Pero porque nos quiere obligar?mire somos unos británicos que buscamos paz y servirle bien a la gente." Y Gibby dijo " Y si me doblo un pie ustedes van?" Denimus dijo rectamente "nno." , se iba a iba ir pero el viejito insistía con tirar ramas ,y Denimus se viro estiro su mano y creció el árbol un poco más, el viejito dijo con manos cruzadas "he visto mejores magos que tu. Por favor." Y se monto al árbol y empezó a tira palitos, Denimus y Antagilda se fueron, y el viejito dijo "Mej! Estan muy lejos de la comida!"  
Antagilda y Denimus veían la estrella del norte. Antagilda se acordaba de el pueblo en donde vivían Denimus y ella se había destruido igual así como este lugar como si Teresia hubiese comento "Ese chino…no paso por lo mismo de Teresia?", Denimus dijo "no sé por que paso …veremos con el tiempo…Dicen que la elite de estrellas verdes de tres puntas están por aquí…quizás si me arriesgue a ir a Liverpool." Y Antagilda dijo "yo te acompaño" , Denimus respondió "Pero no hoy…espero que no me vea Teresia." Y entraron adentro, y se durmieron, y Antagilda en forma de conejo


	4. Chapter 4

Denimus

IV

Era manaña,7 y media de la mañana, llovía como siempre, caminando en el este de Nueva York.  
Denimus se moría de hambre, ya se le había terminado la comida rápida, ya estaba a setenta kilómetros dela frontera de la barriada de Liverpool, estaba casi al tirarle a piso, hasta que encontró a Gibby con un pollo con salsa china en un recipiente a domicilio, Gibby dijo masticando el pollo "Quieres?", Denimus dijo "si, pero usted como sabia que iba a venir?" , Gibby dijo "por esta razón." , Denimus se paro y dijo "gracias, ahora voy a Liverpool…" y Gibby dijo " voy contigo…" y se fueron juntos; al caminar, vieron el abasto bosque húmedo y frio ,habían ardillas albinas, bichos raros y hermosos, pájaros de muchos colores, olores de flores hipnotizantes y lagartijas de colores; iba llegando a Hopkins Road County Park, había gente jugando softball, el sol y el sereno se juntaban y las risas eran abastas. Denimus tratando del ver el sol dijo "El sol no se ve asi en mi pueblo; Ra debe adorar estas tierras.", saco un polvo amarillo, y todos lo empezaron a mirar Denimus, y Gibby los espanto pegantoles con un palo que tenia. Denimus hacia un gran sol redondo con su polvo y se sentó en el centro, en el momento , cerró los ojos y después los abrió y se encontró en medio de el sistema solar, el sol empezó a flamear la corona y la flama se convirtió en brazo y salió de el un hombre gigante con cabeza de halcón y dijo en egipcio agarrandolo " sol que enriquece, y súbdito que obedece, te daré poder para servirme. Sufre la mirada del sol y mira a Afrodita y busca tu meta." Y le soplo fuego y desapareció; Denimus respiro, quedo sin aire, y ahogado , quedo en el agua de la fuente , se levanto y miro al sol mientras la gente aplaudía y decía "Wao! Como hizo eso! Como apareció aya?" , Denimus se viro y dijo "fue un viaje con Ra" , se acerco una chica de ojo escarlata, con un colmillo realmente largo, con uñas pintadas de rojo, pies grandes, cuerpo atlético, con vendajes en sus manos como si fuera a dar boxeo, y ropa deportiva; se veía un pintado de verde debajo de su ropa; Denimus pregunto asombrado " Eres de la elite de las estrellas de tres puntas?" Ella dijo "Eh… no… conoces a mi padre? Bueno, como hiciste eso?!Wooo! hazlo otra vez!" y Denimus dijo "Bueno…" y desapareció en los ojos de público y apareció en el aire en un quíntuple mortal y se paro y dijo dando una vuelta a su dedo "Les gusta?" , todos aplaudieron, y Denimus sintió una euforia recorriendo sus miembros y su cerebro, Y la chica de ojos escarlata se acerco y dijo alzando sus puños "Y sabes algo de boxeo? Nadie de aquí me ha ganado hoy, solo unos turistas llamados Mano de Piedra, Triple X y Mayweather." Y le dio un gancho y lo esquivo, Denimus dijo mirándola pretenciosa "enserio? Tu no quieres." Y la chica dijo "Yo siii Quiero!" y empezó la pelea. Ella dio el primer golpe, Denimus lo esquivo, ella dio otro golpe, y él lo esquivo, ella le dio un patada baja, y Denimus agarro su brazo  
Lo puso donde iba a ser la patada y le dio a ella, ella se tumbo y volvió con un puente a la pelea, Denimus acentuó su cuerpo y le empezó a brillar la estrella y dijo "ven, quieres seguir?" y salió una sonrisa de su rostro, ella dijo "uf, tendré que usar otra técnica, te ves peligroso." y dio un triple jap y cuatruple patada boxeadora, Denimus se hirió y dijo riéndose "Démosle!" y Denimus salto encima de ella en parada de manos, le agarro el cuello y la tiro contra el piso dándole al cuerpo, ella trato de levantarse y dijo "Auch! Te subestime!" y otra vez se levanto en puente a la pelea y dijo " dame todo lo que tengas!" y Denimus dio seis patadas de lado al cuerpo y alzo una matada a el cuello y la mujer cogió el pie y lo giro y lo empujo, Y para provocarlo lo pateo tres veces ,Denimus alzo y dio una cascarada a su cara con después metió un rodillazo en su estomago, pero antes de caerse ella, cogió su hombro y le dio el mentón, y los dos se cayeron pero se paro a un mortal y dijo "sigue!es una buena pelea!" ella se sostuvo, escupió sangre y dijo " Como sabes que no me rindo?", Denimus respondió "Natural…Sigues?" y ella dio una patada a su cara y le rompió un diente, a ella le empezó a brillar el pecho y parecía un triangulo pero era una estrella de tres puntas,Denimus abrió sus ojos muy grande y dijo "eres uno de ellos, me mentistes!" y ella le dio un puñete y rompió mas el diente y lo tumbo y dijo amordazándolo "no. Pero, ahora te rindes?" Denimus dijo engañadola " no" y hizo una patada axle diagonal en el aire le dio en el cachete y la tumbo, el se levanto y dijo "estas bien?" se agacho y se dio cuenta que estaba noqueada; El pensó "Hm…la despierto con Antagilda…"y la saco del telar; Antagilda movió su naricita en su oído, la despertó y la chica levantada con dolor dijo "vaya! Si peleas bien! Quien te enseño eso?" y Denimus dijo "la estrella cocodrilo y yo, cuando jugábamos a cazar peces" y la chica dijo " Que profesor tan cool! Oye, me voy a preparar para la siguiente pelea, cuado vienes?" y Denimus dijo "No se, Quizá no venga otra vez." Y ella dijo" no se si mi padre está en esa elite, pero puedo traerlo mañana." saco un palo de metal con una inscripción griega que decía "yaces en manos de Higia, y Adsullata te dará agua y primavera junto a Ra." Y dijo "ten, sóbate donde tu diente se rompió. Me llamo, Tintina Trisgristar y yo siempre resto y juego con la gente en este parque. Creo que ya vistes mi pecho brillar. No soy tan normal. Tu tampoco. De donde vienes? Eres de los de la estrella de doce puntas, no? sígueme a mi casa" , Denimus llamo a Antagilda y dijo "vamos a donde están los estrellas de tres puntas, okey. Te guardo." Y Antagilda movio la nariz dos veces y la guardo y siguieron a la chica.  
Se encontraron en Buckley road, Denimus estaba en pie mientras los demás estaban cansados, Gibby dijo "Es como si supieras el camino…porque íbamos corriendo si en la primerísima esquina había un taxi?" y Tintina dijo" no se , el como se llame de alla dijo que teníamos que llegar, pero lo que no sabe es que vivo en Hopkins Road…Y tu deberías decirle" , Gibby se le acerco y dijo susurrando "Tintina no vive aquí, ella te iba a indicar!" y Denimus dijo trepándose al edificio rápidamente hacia arriba " Senti el aura de uno fuerte…" , Anguien acababa de llamar a Tintina que decía "Hola papi!Como estas?...Ya termine mi demostración de boxeo turístico en el parque y las clases…Si, si…Papi, me encontré con un buen peleador y algo como mago…No se si era in mago normal, apareció en la fuente de la nada y después en el aire…Que elite…El me andaba hablando de eso! Eres de la elite de las estrellas verdes de tres puntas?...el te busca. Chao" y cerro el teléfono y dijo "ven a mi casa, Denimus…Denimus! Que haces en cable eléctrico! De que rayos están hechos tus zapatos que no te da un electroshock!" , apresuradame Tintina fue a siguiente edificio y dijo para que vienera "ven… Denimus… que esto es muy peligroso…" y Denimus sintió el aura mas cerca y vio un gordito con un camisón puesto comiendo muslos freídos y empanizados y salto en aire y se colgó de los seca ropas y bajo al piso y dijo al frente del señor "Buenas tardes…me presento, soy Denimus , hechizero deestrella morada de doce puntas. Usted debe de la elite, Sabbath Trisgristar." Y el hombre asombrado dijo "Okey… muéstreme la estrella de doce puntas…el que sabe mi nombre…"Y se la mostro, Sabbath dijo "A que ha venido usted, señor. A una reunión de magos?" y Denimus dijo "a que me guíen magos Neoyorkinos y conocer a mi familia y ver… como recuperar a mi hermano. Somos de—de- de—d- d- de—Bornboinn", y Teresia salto de atrás de el frutero y lo agarro con su espada látigo y empezó a contar hasta diez, vino afuera Antagilda, le hizo cosquillas a Teresia y solto a Denimus; el estaba débil y se arrastraba en el piso y se le soltaba la capucha, mientras Antagilda la distraía; Sabbath lo recogió del piso; fueron a tres cuadras lejos de ellos, y Denimus de pronto hizo un gran gemido de conejo que se escucho Y de los alcantarillados vino Antagilda y se monto en Denimus y olía bien (que misterio).  
estaba en el hospital otra vez pero esta vez era de noche y sin cozeduras y puro hielo alrededor su cuerpo, se le veian los puntos vitales bajos. El se despertó débil con Antagilda en su regaso, vio a todo el mundo y noto que Antagilda estaba humeda y mas suavesita, Sabbath comentaba los despertado oídos de Denimus "Porque no comentaste que te perseguía una bruja de la perdición! Porque a apareció cuando dijistes el nombre de tu pueblo?" y empezó a explicar.  
Una noche en Bornboinn, de casería de brujas, en donde determinarían las aliadas hechiceras;había una bruja de cabello blanco cubierta de piel de cordero y zapatos blancos en un pilar;en otro pilar estaba una bruja de cabello largamente rubio trenzado de ojos albinos; y en el ultimo estaba Antagilda con veinticuatro serpientes en sus dos manos; la que pudiera escapar o sobrevivir del fuego fulminante seria la aliada; primero quemaron a Antagilda y el fuego se esfumo en las serpientes y se rompieron las cuerdas y brillo su pecho la estrella de doce puntas; la segunda estaba asustada, se quemaba con mucho dolor, brotaban las ampoyas y las bolas de agua y se ponía negra su piel, empezó a gritar, y de pronto la estrella de Agrona brillo y le apunto y le dijo gritando "Agrona! Salvame!" y salió un estallido blanco, y salió con un vestido blanco y una vara con picos grandes lucida al blanco la rubia de ojos albinos; Faltaba la ultima, la que suplicaba que no la quemaran, como principiante Denimus la amarro, le puso el circulo de sal de sodio, ella era tan linda y parecía tan inocente que cada uno temía que no fuera buena porque le hablaba al diablo para tener su suerte y que la quemaran; Su nombre era Ellen Hidemoon, y era la más linda en el pueblo, pero alguna ver tenía que estar en esta prueba si es que practicaba cualquier tipo de magia; ella era mala con sus compañeros y los habitantes de la ciudad, nadie tenía idea de lo que hacia ella, Denimus por ser un aspirador de ser su amigo lo veía todo y no decía nada; un día le dijo que iba a perder la virginidad para hacer un pacto para ser mas fuerte con un chico (se lo dijo a Denimus), Ellen; Y así fue, pero todo su jardín se volvió negro y sin vida, y de la nada a nadie le empezó a agradar, y ella traía una estrella roja trazada entre la ranura de su pecho en costra de sangre; el punto es, la quemaron, y ardía como madera séca me , con mucho pudor, ella gritaba, y todos lloraban, de pronto bajo la cabeza, traspaso su brazo y señalo a un señor, el señor quedo en un transe corrió hacia ella, la desamarro algo se torzio en su espalda y se cayo; ella dijo dos paso hacia Denimus y dijo "Porque me amarrastes! Y apuesto que me acusastes! Casi estaba ser la criatura mas poderosa! Tu sabias que me iban a quemar y no iba sobrevivir!" el dijo "Pero salistes del fuego- te estas quemando todavía! Eres una bruja mala!" y Ella dijo "No soy mal…! No lo soy…! Si lo soy, no me llames Ellen, llamame TERESIA! Asi me llama el demonio" y cogió una espada , dijo unas palabras satanicas y se trasformo en espada latigo, y entonces la razón es que aquel quien lo traiciono dice el nombre de su pueblo lo ecucha por cada esquina del lugar en que excepto en el agua,y el que quiere matar es Denimus y restaurar su tierra y vivir por mientra en Estados Unidos en paz y buscar internacional mente los clanes y elite.  
"Aaaaah… es en entonces que por todo eso. En donde vives para dejarte y sentarnos alado tuyo, mi casa es rentada,nesecitare adonde vivir y mis amigos de la elite de estrellas de tres puntas tienen, nos invitan?" y levándose costosamente dijo Denimus "Si, solo déjenme meditar." Y Tintina con cara de disgusto sencilla dijo "Ai! Y cuando terminara?" y Denimus dijo " una dos hora…" y Tintina dijo "Hm!yo no tengo paciencia" y esperaron a su meditación .  
Denimus estaba en el carro de los Trisgristar. Veian el camino que pasaron, Denimus lo veía comiendo encuentros con Antagilda. Llegaron, abrieron la puerta; Tintina dijo "esto está algo vacio , se notan que no son de aquí. Compren muebles!" y Denimus dijo " yo me siento en el mármol." Y se acosto a dormir mientras los demás hablaban.  
El se despertó a media noche por algo que había pasado, ya tenia muebles, tecnología y aire acondicionado. Habia un papel que decía " cogimos un poco de tu dinero y lo usamas para tu casa, mañana los visitaremos, y ya se que tu conejita es un humano mórfico a conejo. Chao. Te quieren: Los Trisgristar". Antagilda cosquilleo a Denimus y lo guio al una cama de madera con colchon Doctor Dream,y se dur miero juntos acurrucaditos.  
Quien sabe que les espera mañana.


End file.
